Oni wo Aisuru Hito
whttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ3Pf4Sv998thumb|| Oni wo Aisuru is a song of OPA OPA is a Vocaloid producer. He coproduces MEIKO songs together with Asaki No'9. Vocaloid: MEIKO Year: Jul.06.2009 Lyrics Romaji: Natsu no yuuryokusha azawarai ga boku no nukegara ni Oshiete Kureta sonnani tsugou ga waru kereba subete oni no sei ni sureba ii sonna henken wo sakate ni tori boku mo kare wo sore to yonda donyori to shita kumori zora ga kokochi yoi to uso wo tsuita ne kako wo aisuru hito wa ikura naite mo uwame no yasashisa ga suki hito wo aisuru hito wa kokoro ga yowaku hakanaku chitte iku koto shitte iru noni… fuyu no kenryoku sha ga sameta me de boku no tamashii ni toi kakete kita “yuuetsu kan ni hitari tai no wa hito ga umare motta tsumi na no sonna joushiki ni kainara sare sesou ga kare no kosei wo koroshi sonna shuui ni boku mo nomare arigatou sayonara ma horoba… yoku wo aisuru hito wa kokoro ga moroku onore wo seitouka suru idenshi wo hoshigaru kono honnou wo dare ga semereru toyuu no darou ima wo aisuru hito wa ikura naite mo kako wo hiteishi tsuzukeru kanashii omoide ga tsuyoku suru nante musekinin na meigen ima wa iranai kekkyoku boku no sonzai ga itsumo jama bakari suru koto kekkyoku shitteru no ni shiranai furide kare mo akireteta tsumi wo aishita hito wa kokoro ga kuchite mizukara yokubou ni somari oni wo aisuru hito ni kokoro ubaware hajimekara waru monoda to kime tsukerare… English translation: The influential man of summer is sneering give my casting off skin a teach "If the condition gone bad this far, it is better to destroy all the ogre" The backhand had make that prejudice, i would call him like that too With the glazed eyes look at the cloudy sky, the pleasant and the lie you tell. Human who love the past have to cry how many more, to love the gentle of that upward glance Human who love the humanity, heart is delicade, clearly know about that ephemerally scattering. The powerful (influential) man of winter with the cold eyes, ask my soul a question: "Soaked in the superiority complex, from the birth human carry what kind of sin?" Taming by that common sense, the phase of life killed his personality I live (drinks) in that environs too, thank you, good bye, a splendid place.... Human who love the desires, heart is fragile, please make me become right, I wants to have this gene, the instinct which everybody persecution when talk about Human who love the present have to cry how many more, to continue to deny the past. The sorrowful mermories is always strongly exist, the meaningless wise saying Now i don't need it! After all, my existence is just always a hindrance. Know it clearly but I hide all of them He is amazed about that Human who loved sin, heart is rotten, dyeing with the desires by own self Human who love ogre, heart was robbed, is only a bad human whose fate is decided from the beginning. Category:MEIKO Category:OPA